The present invention concerns a spray can.
As is known, conventional spray cans mainly consist of a reservoir which is meant to supply the medium to be atomized, whereby this reservoir is provided with a riser pipe and a valve connected to the riser pipe. The spray can is hereby put under pressure by partly filling the reservoir with a gas under pressure. It is known that with a full spray can this pressure must be relatively high, for example 12 bar, so as to assure that, with an almost empty spray can, there is still enough pressure to displace the medium to be atomized from the reservoir of the spray can, whereby the generally prevailing aerosol legislation should also be taken into account, which says that every spray can should contain 60% fluid filling. The minimum required pressure is usually 3.5 to 4 bar.
Since, at the start, the pressure in the reservoir is high, this causes the medium to be atomized with an undesired great force when the spray can is used.
In order to remedy this disadvantage, it is known to build in a pressure regulator in the valve of the spray can.
This solution is disadvantageous, however, in that when the valve is operated, the medium from the reservoir is atomized in a sputtering manner for various reasons. A first reason consists in that when the valve is opened shut respectively, the medium to be atomized undergoes a sudden pressure change. A second reason consists in that the surface of the pressure regulator where the pressure can act on is very small, such that faults, for example due to contamination, are very quickly felt.